the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan of the Five Curses
Description The Clan of the Five Curses is a small but deadly group of dragons lead by Cocoliztli, also known as "Aunt Coco". It employs the use of black magic, a strange and unheard of power which the clan hoards secretly. Whilst it is often debated whether black magic has an effect on the physical world, those that reside within the clan have a persistent and resolute belief in the rituals they perform. Those who join are usually survivors of the Boneyard, Cocoliztli takes in the wounded and sick out of a deep seeded need to aid, and the dragons who recover rarely leave again. However, any who are not able to take on the challenge that the Boneyard poses generally have their corpses raided, every bone, piece of flesh, and item claimed by members of the clan and possibly used in new rituals and effigies to come. Do not be fooled by their humble numbers, as any dragon who is able to endure the demands of the Boneyard on one's body will not readily crumble under strain or stress. History Founding be added curses to be added The Day It Rained Red be added Ritual Of Rotten Prayer: be added Journey Of A Thousand Strikes be added names to be added Lair Location Found inside the Rotrock Rim, its location is generally well protected. So close to the Wyrmwound, plants spring to life, now twisted and changed. The clan utilises the strange foliage for food, materials and even apparel, but dares not venture out to the more exotic plants that grow near the lake. The lair's location also allows any animals to be easily caught, the uneven footing of the rim sending the unbalanced tumbling into traps. All things considered, the clan thrive along with their environment and see their fortunate surroundings as a blessing from the Plaguebringer, as well as a result of their continued belief in black magic. Its location also sees strange and disordered weather; dark storms which bring illness and disease, rolling clouds with don't part for days, heavy torrents of rain, and even blinding sun which heralds an oncoming drought. The clan feverishly prepare for what the next day will bring, at mercy to nature's demands, but like a weed which will not die, they always prevail. Lair Structure The lair of this clan is a patchwork structure made of bones, blankets and sturdy vegetation. The main den is protected by the massive and towering skeleton of a dragon which lived centuries past. From its bones hang tapestries and banners, any sort of material scrounged from the wastes, helping to stave off the cold rain and blistering winds. Inside the skull of the skeleton is where the smaller dragons reside, and the larger dragons can be seen lounging on its bony spine. Candles are hung from the ribcage in glass bottles and boxes, as well as places strategically around the den, illuminating the environment and giving the area a soft, golden glow. A garden is being grown next to the massive skeleton, and tunnels and caverns have been excavated around the area for more space. A picture giving a brief idea of what is being described. http://78.media.tumblr.com/8c8e930791c3d79e22eff933e96bee9e/tumblr_p5urc2xA3A1uxikpbo1_1280.jpg link Social Customs & Beliefs The clan's social customs are similar to many other clans around the Scarred Wasteland with the customary sneezing on newborns and general wariness around other dragons that you don't know. However, this clan also has a few different customs and beliefs that sets it apart with its uniqueness. * When greeting another dragon in the clan, it is generally with a bow for formal events, a brush of a wing for mates, and a playful touch on the cheeks for friends and family. * Bared claws and teeth only come out when the dragon in question is being threatened, in danger, or wants to intimidate. Any sign of these sharp weapons in a normal setting is considered rude, and a slight against a dragon's trust. * Seeing a lone bird is a sign of bad luck, so in order to cancel its ill effects, the dragon must bow before it. * If a dragon catches sight of something natural and blue, they are allowed to lightly nip at any dragons nearby. Being hit once means you cannot hit them back, so it is a game of quick reflexes and hasty dodging. As this behaviour is quite childish, usually only younger dragons participate. * In death, the dragons of the clan prefer for their skull to be kept by their family, as many see it as an overseeing protection charm for the clan. The rest of the body is generally burnt, buried, and even left to rot on the highest peak in the Scarred Wasteland. * Not cleaning up after a ritual is seen as an insult and an invitation for evil spirits to haunt the area. * Performing a spell, curse or hex must be done with true reason behind it, or its ill effects will come back thrice-fold. * To not offer to help with a ritual is seen as an easy way of bringing bad luck, and is also seen as rude. * The number 5 is believed to be the most stable and lucky number. Use Of Black Magic Black magic is used frequently, its powers able to help with many tasks that are necessary for the clan's survival. From the simplest scratched out rune, to the most complicated ritual, the clan celebrates its effects and rejoices its rewards. Every dragon in the clan has a strong belief in black magic, even if it's not a recognized form. To be in the clan, one has to also trust that what they're doing does have an outcome, otherwise the clan will not welcome you in. Dragons who do not believe are tolerated, and sometimes can even make friends, but the majority are openly ignored, and even ridiculed behind their back. To insult the power the clan hold so dearly is a serious offence many will not condone. Black magic in the clan takes many forms. The most popular, which the whole clan can carry out is incantations and rune writing. This can be used for the most basic tasks; for protection, accuracy, and the enhancement of one's senses. It can also be a charm for luck, fortitude, and incoming wealth, and in reflection, a curse. When saying an incantation, one must burn incense so to help carry their magic, and the lair often smells smokey and aromatic. Small rituals can also be performed to increase power. The second most popular is voodooism; the use of dolls and effigies to affect another, whether it be physical control or precise pain. Not all dragons can do this, and some prefer not to, but the ones who do utilise these dolls with great efficiency. Sticking pins to create injury, throwing the doll into a fire or a bucket of water, or even tearing each limb off are some of the many ways a dragon may employ for revenge, justice or to send a message. The dolls need the genetic material of the being it's supposed to represent, so this is more of a slow and tedious process compared to general runes. The third is shamanism, with only a few dragons able to utilize it. Through complicated rituals, one dragon is able to direct energy from a being to another, in turn helping and hindering. They are also able to steal another's power, be it a silver tongue or quick mind. This needs a lot of planning, as well as the needed ingredients which can be hard to come by. The final is something only the clan leader, Cocoliztli can do; necromancy and the True Name spell. The exact planning and components of the ritual are shrouded in mystery; an extremely well-kept secret that the clan keeps hidden from all eyes. However, it says those Cocoliztli have brought back still live, forever wandering the Boneyard, doing her bidding until finally, she lays them to rest. Only she has shown enough power to complete the ceremony, but there are a few promising dragons who might one day take up her mantle. Clan Members Elders The founders of the clan, their advice is greatly appreciated due to the wisdom of their words, and they are the only ones who can make the big decisions. They gained their titles from the clan and now have given the council titles of their own, representing the power and experience they have. * Cocoliztli the Mother of the Black * Cyprian the Patriarch of Swords * Harbin the Voice of Acumen The Council A group of dragons who help the Elders by giving information and another judgement. Their different perspectives aide the clan to continue to grow and thrive. They also spend their time gathering intel, helping out the rest of the clan, and sometimes acting as the Council's "police". * Pirosis the Consul of Caution * Ovine the Lord of Words * Fiji the Curator of Natural Resources * Alphonse the Imam of Influence * Faba the Tribune of Adherence * Quokka the Seer of Fortune * Burdock the Commander of Conviction Hunters Those who scavenge, fight and kill for the clan's daily intake of meat, fish and insects. They also have the secondary role of being a suitable defence. * Piry * Rubus * Siv * Awapuhi * Zalophus * Basella * Yerba * Kineo * Irkut * Yokose * Tembusu * Lujo * Vicia * Glumae * Rous * Tula * Aves * Nocard * Confetti * Ikoma * Rishir * Helio * Confetti * Kairi * Aceto * Hirsuta * Bifi * Buch Gatherers The ones in charge of finding the necessary plants, herbs and materials the clan use for their magic, consumption and crafting. * Idris * Haloru * Ranid * Enytus * Oryza * Rhizo * Dugbe * Murid * Mordiggan * Kyuri * Eyach * Maraba * Carajas * Lycoris * Agari * Nessaria * Aerugi * Proto * Lusre * Rana Creators These dragons spend their days making, constructing and destroying. What they build is unique to each dragon alone, and their craft is greatly appreciated and needed in the clan. * Urochloa * Siv * Idris * Entebbe * Samara * Citrina * Aravan * Apium * Dhori * Ori * Wanella * Coccus * Viridi * Teneri * Escheri Inter-Clan Relationships Clan Allies * Photosphere Drifters: A nomadic clan, they came upon the Clan of the Five Curses on their travels, and the two forged an alliance in order to help each other survive the harsh environment. They pass through every two months to trade items, news and rumours. * The Infestation: A constantly moving pack of deadly mirrors, this collection of dangerous individuals roam the lands, hunting, fighting and scavenging everything they come across. On their continuous journey, they crossed paths with the Clan of the Five Curses, initially treating the other with hostility, before a truce was decided between Cocoliztli and Astaroth. From these shaking beginnings grew a strong and dependable alliance, with the clan making return trips to exchange goods, clan members and even tales. * Clan of the Dead Stag: Located in the east of the Boneyard, this humungous clan boasts many members and a worship of Dominance and Exaltation. The leader's son, Royaume, was sent to the Clan of the Five Curses as a test of his diplomatic skills to forge an alliance, Empire having chosen the small clan just in case his heir doesn't quite have the hang of politics just yet. However, his concerns weren't needed, as Royaume returned triumphant, having succeeded in achieving the clan's cooperation. If that was because of his words, or maybe because Cocoliztli is just a tad more accepting, well that's just their business alone. Clan Enemies None Trivia * Whilst black magic is seen as inherently evil on Earth, the clan and therefore most dragons on Sornieth see it as an untapped reserve of power which can help and heal. * The reason black magic is called thus in the clan is mainly due to the colour of the energy any rituals release, usually in the form of a trail of smoke, or sometimes the shape of a figure. * Cocoliztli, the founder of the clan, is the first dragon to have discovered black magic. (How? Well, you'll have to ask her.) * As Satan does not exist on Sornieth, it's worship is replaced with Plagebringer-worship. * Non-believers of black magic are called Dummys, a play on their believed idiocy and the dolls used is most rituals. * Strange expletives used in the clan include: "soup fly!", "rotbrain!", "leaf sucker!" and finally "mother's milk in a cup!" External Links The Clan of the Five Curses on Flight Rising CompactCube's CompactCube's tumblr page Clan of the Five Curses http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/art/2410931 art storeCategory:Plague Category:Ancient Lair